Tears
by Seera'sTopHat
Summary: Ichigo goes to a concert to find a certain someone singing the most gorgeous thing to her ears. Just who is the band though? A songfic for Ichigo and Kisshu, by X Japan.


**Mew Bubblegum: A little songfic for my fave couple in thw whole wide world.**

**Kisshu: Bring it on!**

**Ichigo: Mew Bubblegum does not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any songs by X Japan. She would like to thank these amazing people who created such ideas and wrote such beautiful songs. Support X Japan by buying their CDs.**

**Mew Bubblgum: Rock on! *Does rocking out pose***

_**Tears...**_

Masaya had gotten tickets to see a new mysterious band, named Kishpito. Ichigo was super psyched to see this new up coming band.

They arrived at the stadium, that was jam packed with people. Luckily, Ichigo and Masaya had gotten down, quite near the front. Masaya gripped Ichigo's hand, for her love and also not to lose her within the giant crowd of people. The buzzing energy grew and grew as smoke came out from the sides of the stage. The curtain lifted and there stood three boys. One tall one, most likely the lead guitarist, strong looking but an emotionless face. He had grey, purple hair and a bit that of hair that came down the side of his face. He wore a purple shirt, opened out at the collar and a piar of black fashion pants. On the right was the smallest one, probarbly very young. He had ruff, light brown hair, that he tied into two pigtails at the top. He was on the keyboard and would also provide the beat or drum rthymn. The boy wore an light orange shirt, that looked too big for him and black shorts that stopped at his knees, connected to braces that must have kept them up and his shirt in place. In the middle, was the medium height one. He was the lead singer, yet he had a guitar as well. He had fluffy, forest green hair and shiny topaz eyes. He wore a white shirt with a black denium jacket over it. Like the boy on the left, he wore black fashion pants. The lead singer tested the mic, by tapping his finger on it.

"1.. 2... A 1, 2, 3!" the boy in the middle whispered.

He sounded remotely familiar to Ichigo.

The keyboard player began to play the introduction. _**{Play, X Japan: Tears}**_

The boy in the middle tapped his foot and took hold of the mic. He opened his mouth, ready to sing.

_doko ni yukebaii anata to hanarete  
ima wa sugisatta toki ni toikakete_

The boy sounded so familar to Ichigo, as she had already met him.

_nagasugita yoru ni tabidachi wo yume mita  
ikoki no sora mitsumete kodoku wo dakishimeta_

Ichigo glanced at Masaya, she could tell he reconised these people too._  
_

_nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai anata no toiki wo kanjite  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE_

Ichigo could feel the tears welling up inside her eyes. _Kisshu?_ She thought. The guitars began to play.__

LONELINESS YOUR SILENT WHISPER  
FILLS A RIVER OF TEARS  
THROUGH THE NIGHT

Ichigo parted her lips, it was so beautiful._  
_

_MEMORY YOU NEVER LET ME CRY  
AND HEAR, YOU NEVER SAID GOOD-BYE  
SOMETIMES OUR TEARS BLINDED THE LOVE  
WE LOST OUR DREAMS ALONG THE WAY  
BUT I NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D TRADE YOUR SOUL TO THE FATES  
NEVER THOUGHT YOU'D LEAVE ME ALONE_

Ichigo felt a pain in her chest grow. She clutched the place where her heart was, and gazed at the singing boy.__

TIME THROUGH THE RAIN HAS SET ME FREE  
SANDS OF TIME WILL KEEP YOUR MEMORY  
LOVE EVERLASTING FADES AWAY  
ALIVE WITHIN YOUR BEATLESS HEART  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE

Ichigo had found herself, singing along with the amazing voice. The tallest stepped forward and started to play the guitar solo, with the lead singer accompanying him. _Amazing... Just who are you?_ Ichigo smiled. She thought she saw the singer wink at her.__

nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai kanashimi wo aoi bara ni kaete  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE  
nagareru namida wo toki no kaze ni kasanete  
owaranai anata wo toiki wo kanjite  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE  
DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE  
_DRY YOUR TEARS WITH LOVE_

They began to play a long ending sequance. The lead singer placed furiously on his guitar, sweating like his comrades. His eyes, never left the crowd though, he was searching for something or someone. Ichigo had been tugged back by the incredible crowd. She had gotten seperated from Masaya. Pushing her way through the crowd of fangirls, she found herself at the front of the stage. Ichigo gazed up at the three band players. Her eyes locked in with the middle one's eyes.

"They sound so wonderful... I wonder where they got the inspiration from?" Ichigo whispered to herself.

The music stopped and the main singer took hold of the mic again.

"Hello there everyone, good evening. I welcome to to the concert of Kishpito. I'd like to introduce you to the band. On my right, playing lead guitar is Pai," the main singer gestured to the tallest one.

Pai played an awesome quick piece on his guitar and the crowd cheered, the fangirls more than anything.

"On my left is Taruto, who is only eleven years old and an awesome keyboard player!" Kisshu gestured to the smallest boy.

Taruto played a few keys on his keyboard and more people cheered.

"And I'm Kisshu, the band's leader singer and supporting guitarist," Kisshu smiled, nodding a little, "The first song you heard us play was written by me. My inspiration for Tears was simplely a love I had lost, but will never give up on. For she is the one and only in my heart."

The crowd aw'd at him, but his eyes were only set on one person: Ichigo. Kisshu winked at her, showing her the old charm that she had never forgotten.

_**End of Songfic**_

**Kisshu: That's so touching. But the point is, do I get her?**

**Mew Bubblegum: That's up to her.**

**Taruto: Review it lose it!^^**

**Click here, or Kisshu will eat you cookies!**

**V**


End file.
